Kissing Cassidy
by MariJarvis
Summary: Ally is about to confess her undying love to Austin until she finds him kissing Cassidy in the practice room. Will Ally confess her love to Austin?


**Austin and Ally**

**Plot: Ally is about to tell Austin how she feels about him until she sees him kissing Cassidy. Will Ally confront Austin about her feelings toward him?**

**Thoughts are in italics.**

**Chapter 1: Caught**

It was 4:30 p.m. in Miami, Florida when Ally decided to go see her best friend Austin Moon. She had been thinking about him all day thinking of a way to tell him how she feels. _"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" _Ally walked up the stairs to the music room and stood in front of the door. She wanted to clear her mind of Austin and just work on a new song for him. Ally opened the music room door and stopped dead in her tracks. Austin- The love of her life- was kissing the girl that she despised the most- Cassidy-. This kiss wasn't just a peck on the cheek, it was a full on make-out session and I wouldn't take my eyes off of it. "Ahem", Ally cleared her throat urging the two to stop kissing. The breathless pair turned around to see a tear-stuck Ally run out the door. "Ally wait!" Austin yelled trying to get his best friend and song writer to listen to his explanation. "Sorry Cassidy, you should go." Austin told her with a sign of guilt in his voice. Austin dashed out of the Music Room so he could catch up to his best friend. Ally was sitting at a table in the food court looking as if she had witnessed a death. "Ally!" Austin ran over to the seat across from his best friend and began to speak at a rampant pace. "Ally, it wasn't what you thought it was. I was singing a song from her and out of nowhere she's kissing me. I didn't know what to do Ally I'm sorry". Austin looked at Ally with big brown pleading eyes asking for forgiveness. "Austin I-it's fine, really, I don't know why I acted like that". Ally knew very well why she stormed out of the Music Room but she was not about to say it anytime soon. Austin knew better to believe her when she stuttered but Austin decided to let it slide just this once.

**Chapter 2: Thinking**

**Thoughts and texts in italics. Austin: Bold, Ally: not bold.**

**Austin POV: ** I lie in bed thinking about Ally. She's so pretty. Ally is my best friend why would she get upset that Cassidy and I kissed? Ally looked so devastated when she walked into the room, if only I could take it back. I hear my phone chime, a text.

"_Hey Austin"_ she texts. He replies with a simple 'Hey Ally.'

"_What are ya doin'?"_

"**Ya know, just sitting here thinking."**

"_Since when does Austin Moon think?"_ Ally asks.

"**Since you were so torn up about me kissing Cassidy." ** He tells her the truth.

"_Torn up? I wasn't torn up Austin. I told you it was nothing."_

'' **I don't believe you Ally, I'm sorry."**

'' _Bye Austin, texting you wasn't such a great idea. I'll see you later, night."_

And with that she was gone. She ignored him for the next few days avoiding his eye contact at any cost. Austin wasn't feeling the same without having his favorite song writer around. He felt like he needed to see her and make her laugh, if only he could hear that laugh just once more. Then it hit him, he couldn't _live_ without his best friend. He knew he was wrong the other night about confronting her and he was going to go set things right. Austin was making his way to Sonic Boom when he heard his favorite sound in the world: Ally laughing. He ran in the direction her laughter came from only to find her giggling, with some_ guy_. Not just any _guy, _the guy she_ liked, Dallas._ Austin fumed at the sight of _Dallas_ with his girl. Wait; did he just say _his_ girl? 'Get a grip' Austin thought to himself. I could put on the old Moon charm and sweep her off of her feet. Not because I like her, just to get her away from _him_. Austin strode over to the pair with so much confidence he could scare himself. His confidence was on 100 until he saw Dallas put his hand on top of Ally's. He went stiff. He couldn't think about anything besides cutting Dallas' hand off. "Ally!" he yelled. Austin rushed to grab something and bash Dallas' hand. "AUSTIN!" Ally yelled at Austin hit Dallas's hand with the most expensive guitar in the store. "What the f-"Dallas was cut off by Austin's knuckles connecting to his face. "Austin, what the heck is wrong with you?!" Ally fumed at him. "He was touching you" Austin said guiltily. "Did I bash Cassidy in her hand when I found you two kissing?" Austin looked dumbfounded. "It's not the same Ally; I didn't like him touching your hand." He looked towards the ground. " Austin, it's quite similar because I didn't like it when you were playing tonsil hockey with Cassidy."


End file.
